Flying Tensions
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Effie has dealt with Haymitch all these years. But now she has to deal with him for a longer amount of time, in a combined space with just them. Did I forget that they are on a plane, anything can happen. But how long can they stand each other's presence? Rated T because I don't know what will happen in future chapters.


Flying Tensions

**This idea came to me thanks to that cute photo of EB and Woody Harrelson we saw. Enjoy.**

Effie was shaking as her hand held tight onto her luggage. Why did Plutarch do this to her? It was a time that Effie Trinket wished she wasn't good with organizing and being social.

She heared and felt him breathe behind her. It was bad enough that **he **just happened to be the one going with her of all the people for Plutarch to choose. He was probably there to keep an eye on her. It was stupid, it had been a year and a half year since **then**.

She still did find it hard to sleep though. The nightmares had accomponied her since she slept her first night out of that prison. She had thrashed, kicked, clawed and screamed through the night as she encountered the hell she had been through. She remembered how he had been the one to find her in that cell. She was hardly covered, skin and boned and on the brink of death. He had aproached her with care and did a double take when he noticed who it was in the small, barely covering rags and dirty blonde short hair.

He had carried her to the hospital, whispering her name a few times. The weeks of physical therapy had been a nightmare. She didn't talk to no one and lost her sanity at some points. The nurses had to medicate her. This made Haymitch angry because of the bruises the needles left.

"Sweetheart can you move, or do I have to pick you up and carry you in that plane?," said a husky voice, making the ex-escort jump. She walked into the doors and handed her lullage to the kind face man in white uniform.

She hard the sound of glass clinking and cursing from the drunk behind her. "Haymitch, you can't go 5 minutes without that wretched poison?," she asked, slighlty irritated but keeping as calm as she can.

"You know my rules, going anywhere fancy, booze. If I am going with you, booze." he muttered smartly as if he made a brilliant comment.

Effie rolled her eyes and sat down in the back seats. She felt comfortable here,better to be away from him, get her nerves to neutral before communicating with him.

She closed her eyes and put one finger from each hand to her temples and started to rub the sides of her head clockwise.

She stopped as she heard the soft thump beside her. She looked up and groaned, not quiet enough for him to not hear. "Don't be like that sweetheart, me and you can have a good ol chinwag and swap insults," he said, grinning at her clearly annoyed facial expression.

After the pilot had set off, within 5 minutes they were feet off the ground, soaring through the skys of Panem.

Effie looked through the small window on her left, breathing slowly in and out. Effie hadn't done something this big since...then. Plutarch wanted them to visit one of the area's of the destroyed land from years and years ago. It was quite far away from Panem, but it seemed suited to look at. It was apparently one of the forgotten area's that hadn't been as badly damaged. It would be great to builed another place for hopeful future changes.

It had been Katniss and Peeta's job really, but Katniss was not good with social visits and she was heavily pregnant. Peeta wouldn't leave Katniss, so there was no chance of him going.

This was then left to her and Haymitch. It seemed clear to anyone why, she was their escort, he a past victor and their mentor.

Effie felt her eyes drop after she counted the many numbered clouds she saw through her window. She hoped to have a few hours sleep, maybe be up round dinner time. That was obviously not going to happen, she found that out the hard way.

She was woken by a loud booming laughter coming from the front.

"Let me try something please, it will make a pilot, a very very very good one too" shouted the slurred voice.

"Hey, excuse me sir, keep off, you are not to-HEY, GIVE ME THAT BACK NOW!". She flinched at the raised voice that hurt her ears.

She slowly raised her body of the chair, ready to give that man everything for it for waking her from the perfect slumber.

"Haymitch, Haymitch get down here and explain yourself!," Effie said, sternly and clear but also in a voice that said she was not ready for this at all.

"Cooooooooooooming sweeetheart...I mean Princess, I mean..um, what's your name again?" replied the sing-song voice.

She really didn't know what to say when he came her way, grin on his face and his clothes their typical ruffled self. But she was left speechless at the object he had on his head.

Haymitch had a pilot had on his head. Yes, a pilot hat. Why did he have so many drunk personalities? She didn't like angry Haymitch, but child-like Haymitch was just worse.

"Effiiiiiiiiiie, wait, yay I remembered your name. Can you tell the pilot to quit being a potentious douche?," he said in an innocent voice.

Effie raised one eyebrow,Haymitch sure had clever words when he was drunk.

"No, please just park yourself down and wait for me ok?" she said, scolding him. She walked up to the front of the plane and at the front near the voice communication.

"I'd like to apologise on behalf of my...rude partner and tell you that he won't be back up here ". The pilot replied, sounding frustrated.

She walked back up, ready for the madness to surely happen. Plutarch needed to reward her for this, and for not pushing him out of the plane already.

She walked to her seat, but it was taken. Haymitch was snoring, hat over one side of his eye. She stiffled a giggle and opened one of the containers to recieve a blanket.

She covered him and took off the hat. He moved a bit, but went back to snoring. He was a pain in the butt, except when he was asleep. He seemed calmed more when he was asleep.

She sat down on the over side of him, grabbing a bit of the blanket to cover her. She should at least get some sleep while she could, considering she she still had sixteen hours. The thought made her grimance. 16 hours on a plane with Haymitch Abernathy, why?

**I hope you like this first chapter. I thank Grace for her 'Throwing Haymitch out a plane' line. I hope you like this so far, if not, mayhem will happen, more than stealing hats of poor pilots :D.**


End file.
